1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge structure of a spectacle frame.
2. Prior Art
In the conventional spectacle frame, the end pieces of a pair of lens-holding rims are connected with a pair of temples by very small screws.
With the spectacle frame, the manual touch felt when the temples are turned over and away from the pair of lenses is an important factor affecting the handling convenience of the spectacles. The touch is mainly affected by the frictional resistance between the ends of the end pieces of the rims holding the pair of lenses and the ends of the temples. The conventional spectacle frame, in which the frictional resistance is greatly affected by the tightening degree of the screws, has the following disadvantages.
First, since the screws are very small, the frame assembling work is troublesome, and skill is required for adjusting the tightening degree. Second, the screws often loosen during use of the spectacles, and they must be tightened each time. Third, too loose screwing causes play, and too tight screwing makes the frictional resistance so large as to inconvenience temple turning, and it can wear the parts concerned on their sliding faces if the spectacles are used for a long time with too tight screwing. In this case, since the screws are limited in threaded length, the connected parts cannot be pressed enough to keep the sliding faces to compactly contact with each other, causing play. Fourth, the connected portions are exposed, making the appearance and design awkward.